Digimon revolution
by peonyrose100
Summary: Botan, an ordinary girl one day runs into a digimon, Impmon. But for some reason people are after him and what happens when her friend gets involved? I kind of suck at summaries but this is the first time I've seen something like this done.


Digimon Revolution

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or digimon or any of it's characters.

Episode/chapter 1

Digimon do exist.

A girl with short brown hair was running down a corridor hurriedly as she wanted to get to her destination as fast as possible. She finally reached a large double door and opened cautiously.

"Commander, I'm coming in." She said. She saw a tall woman with orange/ginger hair. Her face was covered with a black mask with a little bit of white which covered her right eye. Even the employee had never seen her face.

"Commander, it's an emergency." The girl walked over to her quickly and whispered something in the woman's ear. The women's eye which was not covered by her mask visibly widened.

They both ran towards a door on the other end of their building. The girl pushed in a code that was beside the door that opened it up. "See, commander? The digi-egg is reacting strangely, I think it's about to hatch."

"Make sure it doesn't Koto, seal it off."

"Yes commander." But it was too late, the egg glowed and was shaking more rapidly and eventually hatched. A purple round like creature with two ears on its head jumped quickly as soon as it hatched. The women tried to grab it quickly, but then remembered the door was still open.

"Dammit." She cursed under her breathe. "Koto send our best tamer to apprehend him." Koto nodded and exited the room. 'I hope we can get him before he's fully digivolved. 'With that the commander exited the room also and sealed the door.

xXx

"I'm going to be so late!" Cried a girl with blue hair that was tied up in a pony-tail and had amethyst eyes. She was wearing a purple and yellow sleeveless t-shirt. She wore her dark blue jacket around her waist and wore yellow shorts. Her trainers were purple and white. She was running late for school.

She neared an alleyway that she considered a short cut. She ran through but then tripped over something. She fell with a thud. "Ouch. What was that?" She asked out loud. "Stupid human, you tripped over me dammit." Complained a small humanoid purple digimon. It had a red bandana around its neck and red gloves, it had a strange yellow smiley face on its stomach and a mischievous face.

The girl blinked and just sat there staring at it. For some reason she felt drawn to him for reasons she can't explain. Finally, "W…who are you..?" The purple digimon sat there staring at her also, weird he also felt drawn to her but decided to answer her question. "Impmon, yours?"

The girl smiled, "My name's Botan, it's a pleasure." She held out her hand towards him indicating a handshake, Impmon hesitated slightly but complied. Suddenly a shadow was over them. "So, you've digivolved twice already have you?" They both faced towards where the voice came from. A boy with red hair and emerald eyes was standing there.

He had no emotion in his eyes and a flame like digimon was standing beside him. "Coronamon?" Instantly the flame digimon stood forward in an attack stance. Impmon limped behind Botan. She looked down at him and thought run now, question later. But it's like the boy could read her mind.

"Don't even try it, running is for the weak." Botan's eyes widened. 'What? Who is this boy? The boy was about to command Coronamon to attack when they were interrupted. "Botan! There you are!" Yelled another boy.

"Kuronue." The red haired boy sighed and called his digimon back and retreated after saying, "We'll be back, count on it." Then he was out of sight. Kuronue ran the rest of the way to Botan, leaning his hands on his knees. He had long black hair tied up in a ponytail, he wore a plain light blue shirt and navy jeans. "Phew, you can sure run, can't you? Waa, what the hell is that thing at your feet?!" He exclaimed.

"My name is not 'thing', its Impmon." Impmon replied annoyed. Kuronue sweat dropped and whispered to Botan excitedly, "A real life digimon?" Impmon heard though. "You've heard of us?" Botan nodded her head. "Yeah, it's a popular card game, but I had no idea you were real, in fact I was so surprised that I was more scared than excited."

"Oh yeah, who was that guy you were with anyway?" Asked Kuronue. Impmon sighed. "I don't know, unfortunately when a digimon turns back into a digi-egg, they lose their memories of what happened before-hand." The two teens nodded their heads waiting for more. "But I have no idea who that kid or his partner was."

"Oh no!" Kuronue and Impmon jumped slightly. "School, we'll be late." Impmon looked peeved. "You think you're stupid school is more important than digimon?" He had a point. Botan sighed. "We'll have to hide him somewhere." Botan announced. "I doubt he'll want to stay in one place the whole day though." Kuronue pointed out.

"Uh, fine it's better than being captured by that kid and his hot-headed partner." And it was settled Impmon would be joining school for a day.

xXx

There was panic in the Revolution co. building. People were panicking everywhere. Koto ran to her commander's office once more with her partner Elecmon this time. "Commander Mukuro, another gate has been opened. Commander." The door opened and Mukuro stood outside, with her partner Gaomon.

"Send Kurama, is he back yet?" She asked. Koto shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not, he has yet to report back." Mukuro bit her lip. "What digimon is it?" "Tyrannomon, ma'am." Mukuro turned around and started walking back towards her desk. "Then I trust you can take care of it?" Koto's eyes brightened. "I will not let you down, ma'am. You ready Elecmon?" Elecmon nodded. "Lead the way Koto."

xXx

"If you divide 5 by 7….." The teacher drawled on and on and on. 'Once the teacher starts he hardly ever stops.' Botan thought. Ruffling in her bag brought her out of her daydream. Impmon was getting restless. 'Dang, if he keeps moving like this then we'll be found out.' Lucky Kuronue was sitting beside her. He kicked Botan's p.e. bag (where Impmon was resting) to get him to stop. It worked like a charm.

'Just five more minutes then we can go home.' The time drawled on longer than she wanted but ended eventually. The bell rung and students were dismissed. They waited until the teacher and their classmates were all gone. "Seriously Impmon, you couldn't wait till class ended?" She scolded. "You try being in a stuffy bag all day." He had a point. Again.

Botan sighed. "You're lucky Kuronue was here to stop you." Kuronue brightened. "What would you two do without me?" Suddenly Impmon froze. Botan and Kuronue looked to each other then to Impmon. "You okay, Impmon?" She asked worriedly. Impmon chuckled. "Yeah, just sensed a digi gate open up. Finally some action."

"What's a digi-gate?" Kuronue asked. "It's a portal that can transfer digimon from the digital world to this one." Impmon explained. "What can we do though?" Botan asked worriedly. She didn't want anyone getting hurt. "Tch, if only I could digivolve then I could put up some sort of a fight." Kuronue's eyes widened, he was staring out the window where a huge red dinosaur like creature was breathing fire.

Botan followed his gaze and froze. "I take it that's the digimon?" Impmon nodded. "Yeah, Tyrannomon, I believe."

"Let's go get em'." Kuronue exclaimed. Botan sweat dropped. "But what can you do?" He fell over anime style. She was right, but. "Anything is better than just standing around here." Botan smiled. "Yeah, we're friends with a digimon and it's our duty to help!" Impmon shook his head. "You humans are crazy, you know that? Fine, let's go beat the crap out of em'."

They ran outside to face the dinosaur like creature. "Let's see how you like this, Bada Boom." Fire ball like flames came out of his gloved palm and Impmon fired them at Tyrannomon. Tyrannomon didn't seem fazed by it, in fact he still hasn't acknowledged their presence. "He didn't even feel it." Kuronue gaped. Botan shook nervously, but noticed that Tyrannomon was looking at something in particular. "What's he looking at?"

Kuronue squinted his eyes in the direction the crazed digimon was looking towards. There was a girl with short brown hair, who held a confident face. "Let's go Elecmon." A fox like digimon appeared beside her and then a bright light appeared around him. "Elecmon digivolve too.. Liamon." In place of Elecmon stood a lion like digimon with two tails and two rings around each of his ears. It jumped into the air and pounced towards Tyrannomon. "Critical Strike." He shouted.

Tyrannomon was pushed back a few feet but still kept his balance. "I don't get it, your Critical Strike should have finished him off." Whined Koto. Liamon sweat dropped. "Koto, not everything will be that simple you know?" While they were arguing Tyrannomon was about to attack. "Fire Blast." Before Liamon could dodge, the blast hit most of his lower waist. "Argh." Liamon roared. "Liamon! Are you alright?" Botan, Impmon and Kuronue all gaped. "I thought for sure they could stop it." Kuronue said.

"Argh, I've had enough of waiting around I want to fight too." Yelled Impmon, he then ran towards Tyrannomon before Botan could stop him. "Impmon! Wait!" She cried. "It's useless, if he doesn't digivolve he'll never stand a chance." Said a voice from behind them. It was the boy from earlier, Kurama. Botan stood her ground. "We mustn't give up we can do it." Kurama sighed from frustration. "You have no idea what you're involved in, just go home." She was about to argue back but heard Impmon scream.

Tyrannomon had used Fire Blast again but to Impmon. He laid on the ground emotionless. Botan walked slowly towards him with tears forming in her eyes. She may have only known him for a day but she felt strongly connected with him, as if they were destined to meet. She was just standing over him at this point. She fell to her knees and picked him up and held him in her arms. "Impmon, Impmon! Please, please wake up." A tear drop dropped onto Impmon's stomach then she closed her eyes.

Suddenly she could feel light through her closed eye lids. When it died down she opened them again. In the place of her fallen tear drop was a mechanical machine. ' A digivice?' She remembered in the card game, in order for you to be a digimon tamer you needed a digivice. But she didn't think it was real. She picked it up and noticed Impmon had his eyes open slightly. "So you're my partner?" He whispered. Botan nodded her head slightly. She then remembered where they were at. She gently stood up as not to further hurt Impmon and looked around. Kurama and Coronamon were keeping Tyrannomon busy.

Kuronue was standing closely to them but not too close. She saw the girl known as Koto bawl her eyes out beside her partner which was obviously safe. She looked down to Impmon. He was holding the digivice in his now weak hands, he was amazed from what Botan could see, but as to why she couldn't figure out.

She nodded down to him with a determined face, he got the implication then jumped down to the ground. He stumbled a little bit but he managed. He then threw the digivice to her and she caught it with grace. She noticed something was in her pocket and took it out. It was a card, it was a card that let you digivolve your digimon. "Okay I'm going for it." She exclaimed. Kurama and Kuronue heard her and were both curious.

She swiped the card through her digivice. "Digivolution activate." She yelled. A bright light engulfed Impmon. "Impmon digivolve to…. Devimon!" There stood a devil like digimon who had long legs and arms. Everything about him spoke evil but Botan knew otherwise. He looked back to Botan and they both nodded their heads in agreement. He swooped down towards Tyrannomon. "Laser Wing!" He cried. In one attack Tyrannomon had turned into particles and to everyone's amazement they went to Botan's hand.

They transformed into a card in her right palm. The card had Tyrannomon on it, and it said, Tyrannomon's Fire Blast attack. "Interesting, Tyrannomon has entrusted it's life energy to you. If you swipe that card through your digivice, Impmon can use its fire blast attack." A lady with a mask on her face stated. Botan looked to her then to the card in her hand. "You can also summon Tyrannomon himself to help aid you in battles, this is a rare occurrence, right Commander?" Koto, (who had recovered from her dramatic display of tears) asked.

Mukuro nodded her head and thought for a moment. "Indeed, with your power you could help us maintain peace and harmony with both worlds. How would you like to join my operation? You could be proclaimed a hero." Kuronue grinned. "Come on Botan let's join them" He exclaimed. Kurama narrowed his eyes. "In case you haven't noticed you don't have a partner." Kuronue hit him on the head. "Don't look down on me! You couldn't even lay a dent on Tyrannomon!" Koto coughed and got both of their attention. "Excuse me, you two, but the Commander wasn't talking to either of you, so shut up!" Both boys cringed and kept quiet.

Mukuro gave Koto an appreciative nod, she then brought her attention back to Botan. "So, what do you say Botan?" Botan frowned slightly. "If it's possible could you give me some time to think about it?" Mukuro smiled slightly (but you couldn't really tell with her mask on) and nodded her head. "Of course." She turned around and started walking away. She turned her head to the side. "Farewell, meet me here around 8 tomorrow night." She then disappeared. Botan and Kuronue's eyes blinked. "What kind of commander is she?" They both asked.

Koto sighed. "I honestly have no clue. Well, we hope you will join us soon, bye!" She followed Mukuro's footsteps and also disappeared. It was just the five of them left. "Let's head back as well Coronamon." Kurama and Coronamon headed in the opposite direction. Botan then looked up to Devimon. "You were awesome Devimon." He smiled. He them glowed again and there stood Impmon. "Yeah I know." Kuronue chuckled, he then looked to Botan. "So are you going to join?" She shrugged her shoulders.

They then heard shouts and yells coming from the school gates. "We should probably get out of here." Kuronue quickly whispered. "Uh huh." They then pulled Impmon with them and headed to their neighbourhood.

This is the first time I've this done before with any fandom, so I thought I'd try it out. I have to say it seems pretty interesting.

As always reviews are what inspire me. Yay!


End file.
